Rules and Guidelines
How to make a profile Since it seems a bit complicated to some people, I guess I will add a explanation. Just go to the template tab, hit character, then hit edit, hit the source button, and copy everything. Then create a new page, article title being your characters name, then hit the source tab again, and paste, then fill out..Sounds complicated, but it is not. Posting Rules All role playing in Naruto: TFW will take place on mangastream. In order to keep the RP organized, their will be a few simple rules that must be followed when posting. Those who break these rules will be asked to fix their posts to fit with the guidelines. Those who consistently show disregard for these and the basic rules of RPing, will be banned for a short time or removed all together from Naruto TFW. 1) Place a bracket at the top left of your post showing where you currently are. Example: Fire Country or Village. 2) Please try to keep travel realistic. Jumping from the heart of Fire country to the village of the Nara in 1-2 posts shouldn't happen without some form of fast travel. 3) Do not post for the sole purpose of subverting another's plot or RPing. Confronting a character or attacking them is acceptable, but committing yourself to ruining somebodies RPing experience will not be allowed. 4) Controlling NPCs is fine but taking advantage of this to gain unfounded power or wealth will be looked down on. You also cannot control important NPCs like Kages or other influential characters. 5) Please refrain from making multiple posts in a row unless needed to push a story further do to an absence in posters. 6) Important! Please hide all your IC posts with a spoiler tag. It saves space and keeps from distracting the reader. 7) You are required to read, and know these terms found here. 8) The GM deserves your respect. They have worked hard to earn their positions and are the Keepers of this RP. Your desire to join this RP also constitutes your agreement to abide by their rules, regulations, and instructions here. 9)Have respect for your fellow members, but have even more respect for the GM's. 10) When you want to write something that is not part of your RP’ing, you can write “OOC” and then write your message. OOC stands for Out Of Character. For example: “OOC, nice post Ash… I’m just gonna eat and then I’ll reply!” 11) You can have only one character, don't even ask to have two. 12) Also each post must be a paragraph long, at least 5 full sentences. 13) You must keep track of your money. You may do so in your profile. This is a must. 14) When listing your jutsu, you do not need to write the basic e rank jutsu (transformation, substitution, etc.) You can leave that out. Stat Distribution Rules I'm getting a lot of questions about it and I'm seeing even more in this thread, so I'll clarify once more: You assign one of the following numbers below to each of your stats according to your rank, depending on what areas you want your ninja to excel at. You may increase any of those numbers by a single point, but must reduce another number by a single point as well. This allows for flexibility on your part. STAT TOTALS DO NOT MATTER. In order to prevent people from getting into arguments over stat totals and things like that, the stats of this RP exist only to represent your ninja's strengths and weaknesses in each of the seven fields. *Kage: 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4 *Elite Jounin: 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3 *Jounin: 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 *Elite Chuunin: 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 *Chuunin: 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 *Genin: 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 *5 - Your ninja excels in that field; *4 - Your ninja has above average skill in that field; *3 - Your ninja is average in that field; *2 - Your ninja has below average skill in that field; *1 - Your ninja basically sucks when it comes to this field; Therefore the stats are simply a numerical picture of your ninja's strengths and weaknesses, so that you and other members are aware what your ninja can and cannot do. This ensures that the overall success of your ninja in battle is down to your skill as a roleplayer, which is much fairer than letting roleplayers use their stats to win battles for them. Don't forget to add to the stats based on your clan. If you have any further questions, feel free to PM me and I'll clarify further. Ranking System Genin Genins are fresh-out-of-the-academy students, who have little to no experience as a shinobi. The following rules apply to genin: * Genin may only do D and C rank missions. Genin can only do C rank missions after 3 D ranks have been finished, no exceptions. * After completing 3 D rank missions, the character automatically learns tree walking. * Genin can only have D and C rank jutsus. * Genin are not allowed to join ANBU * Genin are allowed to have 10 jutsus, of which 3 are the starting jutsus and 1 C rank jutsu. 1 C rank is able to be learned at any time. If you don't understand the jutsu ranking, look here: ''' http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Jutsu#Ranks, or just ask us in the OOC thread. * Genin can only do C rank missions with the company of another shinobi (if no one is willing to go, the RPer may bring a NPC) * At genin level, your character may develop one unique jutsu. This jutsu must be approved and can be any rank, up to B-rank. * Once a Genin has completed 4 C rank missions '''IN the RP , they become a High-Genin, where they are able to do C rank missions alone. They may also have 2 more C-rank jutsus. At this point they also learn water walking. Chuunin Chuunin are the middle rank of the shinobi. The following rules apply for chuunin: * Chuunin may only do D, C and B rank missions. They are allowed to do A rank missions, but ONLY if they are High Level Chuunin. * Chuunin can only have D,C and B rank jutsus. If you don't understand the jutsu ranking, look here: ''' http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Jutsu#Ranks, or just ask us in the OOC thread. * Chuunin may join ANBU. * Chuunin are allowed to have 20 jutsus, of which 3 are the starting jutsus * At chuunin level, your character may develop two unique jutsus. This jutsu must be approved and can be any rank, up to B-rank. Once chuunin have completed 5 or more B rank missions '''IN the RP, they are classified as High Level Chuunin. High Level Chuunin are allowed to learn one A-rank jutsu. Jounin Jounin are the top rank shinobi in the village and are a force to be reckoned with! The following rules apply for jounin: * Jounin may only do D,C,B and A rank missions. They are allowed to do S rank missions, but ONLY when accompanied by one or more special jounin. * Jounin can only have D,C,B and A rank jutsu. If you don't understand the jutsu ranking, look here: ''' http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Jutsu#Ranks, or just ask us in the OOC thread. * Jounin may join ANBU * Jounin are allowed 25 jutsus, of which 3 are the starting jutsus * Once your character becomes a jounin, you may discover your second element, if you have any. * At jounin level, your character may develop one unique jutsu. This jutsu must be approved and can be any rank, up to A-rank. * If a jounin has done 5 or more A rank missions '''IN the RP, he/she is allowed to learn one S-rank jutsu. Elite Jounin This rank is given to the most talented of shinobi, who usually possess remarkable talents in all aspects of being a shinobi. The following rules apply for elite jounin: * Elite jounin may do any missions. * Elite jounin may have any jutsus * Elite jounin may join ANBU * Elite jounin are allowed 30 jutsus, of which 3 are the starting jutsus. * Once your character becomes a elite jounin, you may discover your third element, if you have any. * At elite jounin level, your character may develop another unique jutsu. This jutsu must be approved and can be any rank. * An elite jounin may have 2 S-rank jutsus. ANBU ANBU is the elite, “Special Forces” of the narutoverse. ANBU applicants must either be Chuunin or Jounin. Not all applicants for ANBU will be accepted, for they will be tested rigorously to see if they are worthy. ANBU members receive the following perks: * ANBU members can hold 5 more than their own ranks allowed jutsu limit. * ANBU members will be allowed to do ANBU missions (somehow this makes sense), which will receive higher pay than regular missions, but are also harder. * Members will receive their ANBU clothing upon successfully entering. * ANBU members must wear the ANBU mask and cloak whenever taking part in ANBU missions Kage * Kage may do any missions. * Kage may have any jutsus * Kage are allowed 30 jutsus, of which 3 are the starting jutsus. * 3rd Element * At Kage level, your character may develop another unique jutsu. This jutsu must be approved and can be any rank. * A Kage may have up to 5 S-rank jutsus. Ranking up Ranking up happens in several different ways: * Promoted after excellent performance in an event. * Promoted after chuunin/jounin exams * Promoted by a mod for certain reasons Mission Info Missions will be the primary source of income for the village and will also be a great source of experience. Here’s a rough indication on how a typically ranked mission will look: D''' rank: No form of fatal danger, usually just chores or safe escorts. There will be no death in a D rank mission. '''C rank: Some form of conflict, if so, then usually with no other shinobi. Non-shinobi enemies only. Slightly dangerous missions. B''' rank: Conflict is a possibility. Contact with enemy shinobi is allowed. Enemies can be anything from multiple genin to one a few chuunin. Dangerous missions. '''A rank: Conflict is almost a guarantee. Enemies can be from vast amounts of genin and chuunin, to a few jounin. Very dangerous missions. S''' rank: Conflict is the bread and butter of these missions. There is no limit on how many enemies will be present. Will involve S-rank criminals, large fights, daring assassinations and near-impossible infiltrations. Extremely dangerous missions. You will RP your missions in your RP post. Simply put Mission Name. You must ask a GM before you start a mission. The prices for each mission go like this: D-rank missions: 5,000 to 50,000 ryō C-rank missions: 30,000 to 100,000 ryō B-rank missions: 80,000 to 200,000 ryō A - rank missions: 150,000 to 1,000,000 ryō S-rank missions: 1,000,000 to 2,000,000 ryō See the Ninja store for more information. Minor Jutsu Rules * In order to use advanced versions of jutsu, such as variants or simply more powerful versions of standard jutsu, you must know the central jutsu. So if you want to know Chidori Senbon or Raikiri, as an example, you must have learned Chidori first. There will be no exceptions. * For all Bloodline Limits, your rank determines what abilities you can gain from it. * Advanced Chakra Nature without at least one jutsu from each element that comprises that Advanced Nature. Summon Rules *A C-Rank mission to gain your Summon Contract. *A B-Rank mission to improve it. *An A-Rank mission to level it up once more. These missions will be permanent missions. Meaning they will not go away once one person has accepted it. Inventory Rules You must buy your inventory. Meaning; Kunai, Shuriken, etc. Once you buy them once, they will auto refill. You will be given a starter pack of 10 kunai and 20 shuriken. Example; The ninja has x10 Kunai. The ninja is in a battle, he uses 5 of them. After the battle they will go back up to x10. Auto Refill only works '''after a mission, or a battle is completed. You may purchase these in the Ninja Shop.